


2017 Fluffy Easter Drabble Fest Day 2 - Sakumoto

by learashi



Series: Easter Drabbles [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: For once Sho may have bitten off more than he can chew (but not without trying)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought we all need a little fluff right now so welcome to my Easter drabbles. They are under 1500 words each and sweeter than Arashi dressed in bunny ears.

"Exactly how much chocolate are you planning to eat today?" Jun asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Hmmmf?" Sho's cheeks were bulging and there was a fleck of chocolate on his bottom lip. There was no way that he could currently speak.

"I was planning on making us some dinner soon," Jun huffed. "But if you're not interested I can put these in the freezer," he added, waving the bag of fresh clams in front of Sho's nose.

Sho hastily swallowed his current mouthful, almost choking himself in the process.

"Nrrghh, ack! I'm hungry, I'm hungry. I promise to eat whatever you cook." Sho answered, pushing the mostly empty basket of chocolate eggs that Aiba had given him out of the way.

"Are you sure? You've been eating those things all day," Jun said, looking disdainfully at the mound of empty foil wrappers.

"I'm always hungry," Sho replied, stroking Jun's thigh.

"I didn't mean for _that_ ," Jun said. "I meant for food."

Sho noticed that however grumpy Jun sounded; he was actually leaning against Sho's hand as if enjoying the attention his inner thigh was currently receiving.

"I _meant_ food. Honestly, you have the filthiest mind," Sho said with a smirk, squeezing an area a bit higher up and earning himself a slap on the head for good measure.

++++

Sho was sorely regretting his words half an hour later as Jun piled more spaghetti with clam sauce onto his plate. Perhaps he might have eaten a few more chocolate eggs than he thought he had.

"Already full?" Jun asked, peering at him with a sharp gaze. He could sense victory in the air. He loved Sho with his whole heart but it didn't stop him from wanting to win this particular battle.

"No of course not," Sho blustered. "In fact I think I could even go for thirds."

"Well that's lucky then, because I can't finish mine," Jun said as he scraped the remainder of his first and only helping into Sho's already overly full dish.

Sho slowed down noticeably as he tried to force more of the spaghetti down his throat. He didn't want to appear weak in front of Jun but he was close to surrendering. An uncomfortable pressure was building in his stomach and all he wanted to do was lie down and try and digest before he exploded.

++++

"Shooooo," Jun's voice wafted seductively from the bedroom as Sho sat struggling to chew the last clam from his now empty bowl. "I'm just running a warm bath for us both. Would you like to bring some of your scented candles to light? I know that it puts you in a romantic mood."

Jun was right; there was nothing more attractive to Sho than Jun's beautiful body reflected in the soft glow of candlelight.

Unfortunately Sho was so full by now that he could hardly even heave himself up out of his chair. The buttons on his shirt were almost popping under the strain of his expanded belly and he’d already been forced to unglamorously unbutton the waistband of his jeans. He had won the satisfaction of proving Jun wrong, but at the loss of this opportunity for a bit of romance.  After staggering a few steps he collapsed down in a bloated heap on the sofa, devastatingly far away from the promise that he'd heard in Jun's voice.

++++

Sweat was beading on Sho's forehead as he lay back on the sofa feeling like a beached whale.  He could already imagine Jun's gloating face hovering over him.

“Sho?” Jun called once more. “Are you coming?”

“I..ow..ooooof!”

As Sho wallowed around attempting to hoist himself up, he lost his balance and rolled off the sofa, landing on the floor face first with a loud thud.

Surrendering to his misery he gave up and just stayed where he was, waiting for Jun to come out and gloat.

Shifting his head slightly he could see a pair of feet walking towards him at speed across the polished floorboards.

“Sho? Are you okay?” Jun’s voice was filled with concern as he crouched down beside Sho and peered into his face.

Sho, who since he was lying on the floor definitely wasn’t okay, thought about trying to bluff his way out of it for a half a second. But Jun’s huge brown eyes were looking at him with such concern and love that he decided to just surrender.

“No…I ate too much and now I have a terrible stomach ache, all because I wanted to prove you wrong,” Sho whimpered, looking up at Jun with a pitiful expression. “So you can gloat and make fun of me all you like.

But instead of celebrating his victory, Jun reached out and gently stroked Sho’s hair before helping him to stand up, albeit in a kind of hunched over posture as he cradled his stomach with his arms.

“Come and lie down and I’ll massage your stomach,” Jun said as he took Sho by the hand and led him to their bedroom. “I’m sure you’ll soon feel a whole lot better soon.”

++++

Sho sighed with contentment as Jun snuggled warmly against his side. The massage had done wonders and not only was his stomach feeling better but his muscles had relaxed into a puddle as well. He’d fallen asleep straight away and now he could see by the digital clock that it was almost four in the morning.

Against all the odds his stomach was telling him that there were still some chocolate eggs waiting for him in the living room and that it would be a real shame for them to go to waste after Aiba went to all the trouble of buying them for him.

But as he tried to quietly slide out of bed Jun instinctively tightened his grip around his waist even though he was still deeply asleep.

Even though he could practically hear the chocolates calling to him through the closed bedroom door, the sensation of Jun’s soft hair brushing against the side of his neck and the sweet scent of his skin was suddenly far more alluring. With a conetented sigh Sho pulled Jun even closer and kissed the top of his head before drifting off into a peaceful sleep filled with dreams of Jun and chocolate.


End file.
